falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Find Collar 8: "Dog"
}} Find Collar 8: "Dog" is a quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Overview This quest is one of three given to the Courier after completing the quest Sierra Madre Grand Opening!. Speaking from the hologram fountain at the center of the Villa, Father Elijah instructs the player to recruit three companions, including Dog/God, in order to carry out a heist at the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Head to the police station in the southwest of the Sierra Madre resort. Enter the police station and destroy the radios on the desks directly in front of you, next to the door on your left and under the desk next to Dog's cage. Continue through the doors and destroy the radio on the desk just around the corner. Alternatively you can simply turn the radios off and conserve ammunition. Head down into the police station basement where you will be greeted by the voice of God. There is an ham radio in the room next to the area just ahead; destroy it by tossing a frag grenade, which can be found upstairs in the toilet cistern next to Dean's secret stash. You may also just pass quickly through the room and the beeping on your collar will stop once you reach the other side. The ham radio can be disabled in the last room. Continue through the basement until you reach a desk with a broken radio on it. God will instruct you to pick up the holotape on the desk and informs you what to do with it. Head back upstairs and play the holotape in front of Dog's cell; this will bring out God from his 'cell' and he will start a conversation with the player. During the conversation, the player will have a choice whether to convince God to come along as he is or to play the recording of Father Elijah in order to force Dog back out again, who will follow along willingly. This choice determines who the companion will be and which related perk you will gain. You can, however, change the companion from God to Dog and vice versa at any time when he is your companion by playing the appropriate recordings (Elijah's for Dog, and God's for God). Choosing to allow God to remain in control or summoning Dog at any point will have an impact later in the storyline. Regardless of the player's choice, the quest completes as soon as the cell is unlocked. Quest stages Bugs * When entering the basement of the Villa police station to retrieve the Dog Command Tape, you may not hear God's voice, though subtitles will appear if enabled. * There is no way to just end the conversation with God. If you are not ready to activate dog (or can't find the line to do so) and don't have the skills to talk to dog, you won't get out of the conversation. This can be fixed by typing 'cam' in the console without the quotes. This will exit any conversation. * When recruiting Dog and God, a glitch may cause you to be unable to talk to God/Dog and in turn be unable to send him to the fountain where Father Ellijah waits. Father Ellijah then continues to ask why you have come without finding all the companions, and also you won't complete the achievement for recruiting all of the Dead Money companions even if you actually have. Consequently this also makes you unable to complete the DLC and you will have to restart your game or load a save game prior to visiting the Sierra Madre. ** Can be fixed by console command 5}}. Gallery Find_Collar.jpg|The 4 'collars' gathered at the Villa fountain Category:Dead Money quests ru:Найти ошейник 8: «Дог» pl:Znajdź obrożę nr 8: "Dog" es:Buscar Collarín 8: "Dog" uk:Знайти нашийник 8: «Дог»